


Late night kisses

by Leviathaan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: CPR on a bug, Drunk yasuo, Fluff, M/M, Malz is just a fluffball, Modern AU, Talon is a bit tsundere, cute stuff, theyre around the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathaan/pseuds/Leviathaan
Summary: Continuation ish of Lazy mornings but with focus on Talon and Malzahar, their personalities might be a bit off, I am not the most familiar with the couple if I have to be honest. This can be read without having read lazy mornings, as it is not directly related to Zed and Kayn. Talon is a bit of a tsundere, and Malzahar is just a loving fluff ball.





	Late night kisses

I was standing there just observing my surroundings, I notice the sound of sizzling bacon and as usual Zed was making breakfast. He usually does this, since he is always the first one up, which is kind of impressive considering we are a total of 11 guys in this college house. “I see you’re up, like usual” I comment gesturing towards Zed standing at the stove, and almost just as I say that I hear a loud thump coming from the staircase. I glance over in the direction and notice that Kayn is laying on the floor, how unusual for him to be awake now. Zed did not seem to have noticed that Kayn just fell down the stairs, he was too absorbed by his cooking to pay attention to anything around him. “Oh has the night owl finally made it out of its nest, is that what I’m hearing?” I say cocking a grin in his direction. With that he scowled at me. “Hahahahah, very funny Talon, very funny.” He shot back. 

“Why did you finally decide to leave your nest, found something interesting or what?” I like bothering Kayn, in a friendly manner of course, there is always banter going on between all of the guys here, all of us get along really well despite having only been friends for a year or so. We are 11 guys currently living in this dorm house, I am not equally close with everyone. “So leaving your room is now against the rules, gotcha, gonna keep that in mind. But really, I just wanted to get out I guess, get some fresh air maybe or something like that.” He answers quickly almost forgetting to breathe when speaking, almost to avoid the question, odd. I ignore his odd behavior. “I still don’t get how you can be in such a shape lying on your arse all day.” I mutter out, because really it isn’t fair, I have to watch my diet and training schedule to make sure I don’t gain excessive weight, and he barely even leaves the house now a days. I guess he is just lucky that way.

Kayn walks over to the kitchen where Zed is still cooking, and they just go over to being the sappy lovers they are. I find it nice they are happy but sometimes I really wish it was me, that I could just go home and be sappy with someone. I am sitting in my own thoughts as I hear my name being said from the other end of the room.

“... Talon and I, but since you’re up early today, you have his portion. He is fully capable of cooking himself.” Zed says carrying the two plates of food to the living room with Kayn in his heels. “Hey that ain’t fair, why does he get rewarded for waking up early, what an achievement.” I shout at them, but instead of pitying me they just burst into laughter, to which I huff out an angry sigh. Zed really treats him too well, he is like a little child almost. 

Realising I will not have breakfast made for me like I am used to, I grab a bowl from the clean dishwasher, since I do not fancy making food right now I just make a bowl of cereal. Good thing is that this kitchen is packed with different kinds of cereal, as a true lover of sugar I end up going with the fruit loops. I pour the milk in my cereal and bring my bowl to the living room where Zed and Kayn are sitting being all sappy and gross on the couch. I place my bowl as far away from the saps as possible. “God you guys are gross sometimes, why can’t you do that in your room or something.” I blurt out grabbing the remote turning the television on and switch to a random channel to fill the room with sound before this gets awkward. “Because single beds are a pain in the arse to cuddle on, and really you’re just jealous, come one, come over here and get some cuddles too, maybe we won’t be so gross then.” and to that I just groan loudly cause that sounds horrible with these lovebirds. 

“I don’t need to cuddle with you guys, I just need my own boyfriend.” I mumbled the last part to avoid them hearing it, but I think Kayn hears what I said. I hear footsteps rummaging on the stairs, I turn my head slightly to take a glance at the sleepy figure in the hallway, who is of course no one else than Malzahar. I advert my gaze from him to the floor beneath my feet. 

I grab my still very full bowl of cereal and rush out of the living room, I set my bowl down on the large dinner table as I hear voices in the living room, but they are too muffled for it to be comprehensible. I eat my now soggy cereal in silence, or well I take two spoonfuls before deciding that I do not want to bother eating soggy cereal. I pickup my bowl and bring it to the kitchen, I throw out the remaining cereal as I notice a slightly taller figure behind me. I turn around to a slightly upset looking Malzahar. “So, what was that about?” He asks crossing his arms across his chest and cocking an eyebrow in a demanding manner. I advert my gaze slightly to avoid looking him in the eyes, I know if I do I will just end up saying something stupid like usual. “I just wanted to clean my bowl that’s all.” I say fiddling with the hem of my shirt trying to calm myself from this situation. I looked back at him where the corner of his mouth was forming into one of those really dumb smirks, as if he did not believe me.

“You had barely even eaten anything before you left, you should eat breakfast, it isn’t healthy to just skip it.” he shoots me concerned glance as he moves away from me and over to the fridge, he pulls out a carton of eggs and some vegetables. I just stare at him as he prepares food for the two of us. My eyes follow his every move as if I was in a trance. There was something strangely otherworldly about just looking at him sure I knew he was a good looking guy, but the more I looked at him the more I seemed to notice his features. He had a nice body stature, not overly built but more on the slim side. 

He slides half of an omelet on a plate and the other half on a second plate, he placed a plate in front of me urging me to eat and now that I think about it I am rather hungry. I take the fork hesitantly using it to slice through the soft mass of the omelet I pick up the piece and stuff it into my mouth, a muffled “Thanks” makes it out of me in between my continuous chewing.   
“No worries, but you should really take better care of yourself. I’ve noticed this is isn’t the first time you’ve skipped a meal whilst I was around.” I lightly shake my head not so much in denial I give him a small smile. “You shouldn’t worry, I am taking care of myself. Besides skipping a meal once in a while won’t kill me.” He watched me with worried eyes as I eat the rest of the omelet but soon he returns to his own food.

After finishing my food I simply place the dish and cutlery in the dishwasher, noticing that Malzahar has also finished his food I take his dish too and place it in the almost full washer turning it on as I close it. “ you don’t have any classes today do you?” Malzahar asks as I finish putting the dishes in the dishwasher. “You do know that it’s weekend right? It was friday yesterday, seriously how can you forget that it’s weekend. You really should get your face out of your books sometimes you know.” I say flicking his forehead which causes him to flinch slightly and rubbing the area that I hit.

“Whatever. But that means you don’t have any plans today right? In that case I wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me to watch that new superhero movie, Anita something I don’t remember the name.” He asks scratching the back of his neck in a somewhat nervous manner, why is he nervous? “Sure, I was planning on laying on the couch anyways, so I guess getting out is better than that plan.” I say walking over to the counter where the coffee pot is standing, I pour myself a cup. “So I will book some tickets for later tonight then, It’s a date then.” he says, my head processes what he said making me spit out my coffee all over the counter. And he just walks away with a smirk, whilst my cheeks turn rosa. Just as he leaves the kitchen I hear the footsteps of another person approaching the kitchen.

“So what was that about?” A groggy Yasuo asks as he sits down at the kitchen counter, I notice the strong alcohol scent that comes from him as he sits down, he is probably still wasted. “Malzahar just asked if I wanted to join him for a movie, which I said yes to and then he proceeded to call it a… a date.” I say shaking my head at the last part. Yasuo stands up from his place and walks towards me as he swings his arm around my shoulder. The alcoholic scent became stronger as he got closer to me. I scrunched my nose together from the strong stench. “Jeez you reek of alcohol.” I say pushing his arm away from my shoulder. “Well yeah I was out drinking yesterday. But enough of that, so you and Malzahar? Are you a thing now?” He smirks and elbows my side slightly, and I just move further away from the clearly still drunken man to which he just smirks.

“So you are a thing, damn the guy finally grew the guts to ask you out and you didn’t pussy out of it. I’m rooting for the two of you.” He says and pats my back as he leaves the kitchen leaving me speechless. I sit there for a minute, five minutes maybe 10 I do not know but it surely does not feel like a lot of time. I am pulled away from my faraway dream land by the sound of my phone buzzing. It is a text message from Malzahar.

I realised I never gave you a time that we should meet up, but I am thinking that we should go down to the local wine place and enjoy some light tapas and good wine before the movie. The movie starts at 8:30 pm so if you are ready at 6:30 pm I will meet you in front of the house and we will leave together. You should probably bring a jacket in case it gets colder towards nightfall  
-Malzahar  
Typical him, writing in such a fancy manner and thinking about every detail. I would be fine if we just went to the burger joint right around the corner of the theater, but of course that would never be good enough oh well there is no point in arguing about it. I quickly respond with a short message that I will be ready at that time. 

The rest of the morning passes with a long jog to clear my head, I have always found running relaxing and strangely therapeutic. After running for an hour I stop at a cafe to grab something to eat for lunch to settle my ever growing hunger. When I arrive home the house seems mostly empty except for Kayn and Zed who were still huddled up on the couch watching some sappy movie on the tv. I go straight to my room to get my towel so I can wash my now sweating body.   
I step out of the steamy box that is also known as a bathroom, making my way to my room and getting dressed. I decide to go for a somewhat casual look with a white tee, black skinny jeans and sneaks. 

As I am waiting for Malzahar outside the I pull out a pack of cigarettes and light one and lean against the building. I close my eyes as a huff out a puff of smoke when I hear the front door open and shortly after close again. “You know that’s a bad habit right?” I hear Malzahar say as he walks closer to me and grabs me by my free hand and starts dragging me along. The heat spreads through my fingers and into my arm, it feels a bit like I am burning up from the touch but I do not do anything to lessen it, I just let him hold my hand. My face is probably completely red right now but I could not give a care in the world I just follow right behind him as he pulls me along to the wine place. I drop the cigarette on the ground that was still in between my fingers resuming to focusing on walking and not falling. As we walk he does not let go of my hand he slows down his pace to walk beside me instead of pulling me along, the air surrounding me feels thick and it is becoming a bit harder to breathe.

Before I know it, we have arrived at the place where we are guided to a small table near the back where few people are sitting. “Did you get this arranged or is it pure coincidence that we are sitting somewhat separated from everyone else?” I said as we sat at our assigned table. “Oh I didn’t plan this, I just reserved a table for the night but that is about it.” He said as he picked up the menu to browse options. 

I let Malzahar pick out the wine that we are served as I have no clue what to pick out. The food was great and it was very enjoyable being there the ambience was really nice. After eating we realised there was still a good amount of time until the movie started so we decided to go for a short walk.

As we walked from the restaurant Malzahar to my hand as he had previously done and the warm almost burning sensation returned to my hand. My cheeks felt warm and the biting wind was not helping. 

“So it’s a nice night out huh” I say trying to break the somewhat awkward silence. “Yea it really is, you can see all of the stars and star constellations. Do you see that star up there, the one that is really bright, that is actually not a star but Venus.” He explains pointing in the direction of where Venus is, he looks almost childish when explaining about this I sometimes forget that he has a childish side to him. I am so used to seeing being so focused about college and work that this is new and refreshing. I lean my head slightly on his shoulder and him being slightly taller than me I have to stand on my tip toes. We stand like this for a few minutes just enjoying the closeness to one another before I gently tug on his arm. 

“Is there something up?” He asks as moves slightly away and letting go of my hand, but instead of answering I turned to face him I grabbed his neck and moved his face closer to mine. I pressed my lips against his and again is the burning sensation returning to me, but this time instead of it just being my hand it feels like my whole body was on fire. The kiss is innocent and shows no ulterior motives in it. His arm snaked around my waist as his other hand is now buried in my hair. 

It felt like time slowed down and at some point just stopped, it was as if nothing mattered in the moment except for being right here with each other. This was perfect, I did not think I would have had the guts to do something so bold, but I guess I did. I let go of my grip around his neck and just rest my forehead against his as I feel his hot breath tickling my skin. I kept my eyes closed as I just enjoyed the moment, I felt my lips curl up in to a small smile and my breath was heavy. I opened my eyes only to be greeted with a grinning malzahar that still had his eyes closed.

I freed myself from his grip and took his hand pulling him from his dream land. “Common let’s go or else we are going to be late for the movie” I say pulling a little in his arm. But he just stands still not letting me drag him along with me. “Who don’t we just go home instead of going to the movies?” He suggests giving my hand a light squeeze. I turn to look him in the eye, where I can finally see the lustful look that is smothered all over his face. “Let’s Go before we miss It, come on now.” I walk towards him again and give him a small peck on the lips before in drag him with me in the direction of the theater, and this time he did not try to resist going, I think he knows that he will not win this battle so he just gave up. 

As we get to the theater we realise we are pretty late so we split up, I am getting popcorn and soda as Malzahar is buying the tickets. As I am done with my part I see him waiting for me in the middle of the hallway where I hurried over. We find the room we are supposed to be in and find our places. Further down the rows a spot two certain blondes but I decide to ignore them as this is a night for just Malzahar and I. 

During the movie Malzahar intertwine our fingers and prompt me to lay my head on his shoulder, which I do. The movie is somewhat boring so I actually end up falling asleep on Malzahar's shoulder throughout the movie. After a while I was shook slightly “Talon, Talon come on now don’t fall asleep throughout the movie.” I hear a familiar voice say, but I chose to ignore it and just resume my sleeping state. A bit of time later I felt something pressing against my lips which causes me to open my eyes and see that Malzahar is kissing me, I push away slightly from shock but he quickly pulls me back into resume the kiss, the kiss feels more passionate than the first one, the first kiss was sweet and innocent, but this is filled with passion and lust instead. I pull away slightly and pecked his lips one last time before removing myself completely and mouthing “I am awake now” to him to which he just snickers.

The movie passes by fast, though I do not really pay much attention to it as I am thinking about what will happen when we get home, my stomach is in a knot, but I can not tell if it is a good thing or a bad thing. All I can say is that I still feel safe, and comfortable. As the light switches on at the end of the movie I feel my phone vibrate slightly and I decide to check it. As I read through the message I just roll my eyes. 

Ezreal: So you finally manned up huh, I really didn’t expect it to happen this soon but congrats man. Hope you enjoyed the movie or whatever it was you two were doing ;) 

I just turn off my phone without responding, I don't really want to deal with him right now. I just want to focus on the night and the person that I am sharing it with. When most people have left and the credits are still rolling on the screen we decide to pack our stuff together and leave the theater. As we get outside I notice how the temperature has really dropped as it has become dark.

“Let's hurry back it's pretty cold right now.” I say pacing myself a bit making Malzahar fall a bit behind. “Hmm I see you’re trying to escape from me, well that won’t happen.” And as Malzahar ends his sentence I hear that he has started running towards me, but instead of stopping up I decide to run as well, if he wants to make a game out of it I will play along. The theater being very close to home means that it does not take us very long before we have run all the way home. I slow down a bit as I reach the gate for the house, I close it behind me to try and slow down my opponent, “Hey that isn’t fair.” I hear being yelled behind me as I jog up the stairs of the porch, and completely out of breath. Sure I like running but I do not really sprint much.

As I sit down on the porch I see Malzhar out of the corner of my eye, he looks just as exhausted as me and is panting as well, he grabs his knees and bends forwards trying to catch his breath. “You sneaky shit.” I hear him mutter as he rises up to stretch. “Well I always were faster than you.” I say as I pull myself off the floor of the porch, as I am standing I reach into my pocket to find my keys. As I open the door I am pushed to the wall with my arms being held above my head, I faintly hear the door click shut. I am now standing sandwiched between a wall and Malzahar. He presses his lips against mine and at first I am hesitant, but eventually I return the kiss. It is as if we have been dating for a while and this is just the most natural thing ever, I do not feel as shy anymore, sure I was the one to initiate the first kiss but that was to break the ice so I would not chicken out. 

After just staying there glued to the wall for a while we hear a weak cough coming from the staircase, we both turned around to see a wide eyed Ezreal. “I thought we agreed this stuff happens in our rooms or more secluded areas *sigh*, I guess I’ll just go back to my room.” this made the two of us burst into laughter as we saw the boy returning up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~A few months later~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Yasuo stop sitting with your beer and help me move this goddamned bed.” I heard Zed yelling from upstairs. The house has been a construction zone for the last week, Zed and Kayn have been moving into the same room, and I guess you could say the same has been happening for Malzahar and I. It was slow at first but then things just fell into place and things have been going really smooth. I felt two arms snake around my waist and a figure hugging me from behind. “You know we should get back to helping the others move stuff right.” Malzahar's voice echoes in my ear. I turned around to look at him, he just stared at me with a plain face. I turned around in his arms to face him, he pulled me closer to him and I let my arms fall around his neck. “We really should help them get everything into the room before nightfall.” I whispered right before he bent down to peck my lips, again and again. As the pecks turned into deeper kisses I started returning them, we stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other's warmth until we heard someone yell; “Why is it always me, every goddamned time it is me that catches you guys. Get back to work will you, Yasuo is sitting on the floor crying over a dead spider and he is also on his twentieth beer.” Ezreal says to which I just snicker and so does Malzahar.

Malzahar's arms falls from my waist instead he takes my hand and pulling me along to the stairs where I quickly notice the sound of someone wailing, as we enter the room I see Yasuo holding two q-tips lightly pushing down on a rather large spider. “Yasuo what in the heavens name are you doing.” I ask letting go of Malzahar's hand and walking closer to him. “Can’t you see! I’m trying to perform CPR on this spider, it’s not fair it can’t die it just can’t!” He hiccups slightly and seems to frantically want to try and get life into the spider that has probably been dead for a long time. Malzahar walks past me and putting a hand on Yasuo's shoulder.”Yasuo, it’s already dead there is nothing you can do for the poor creature, bring it out to the garden and give it a proper burial. You can’t perform CPR on such a small thing, I’m sorry.” He says with a sincere voice. 

It was a hectic day having to rearrange multiple rooms, burying a spider so Yasuo would stop his drunken crying. But I would not change this for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally finished this after way too long, I kinda got caught up in exams and after that holidays.  
If you havent please read Lazy mornings which is related to this story just about zed and kayn. I am going to work on an omegaverse story for kayn and zed, but it might be a little while.   
But I hope you enjoyed the story see you around, i might make more stories for this AU that will be related to this story and lazy mornings.


End file.
